Under an Oak Tree
by ChocoKittyDoom
Summary: Finian decides one day to reflect on his thoughts about Sebastian. Shonnen-ai, if you must.


**Short Author's Note Which Is Worth Reading: **Hello, everyone. This is my first story on here, but not the very first story I've written. It's not really...much of anything. Just an idea that occured to me 13 minutes ago at 4AM. So, I hope you like it, and please review. I'd appreciate it!

Y'know, I don't understand why people put disclaimers. This place is called "fanfiction . net", which is pretty self-explanitory.

* * *

><p>A glance.<p>

A simple brush of the shoulder.

All of it sent his heart fluttering, and that was the saddest part of it all. Finian knew, _knew, _that no matter how many butterflies accumulate in his tummy, no matter how many times his heart sped up a fraction, Sebastian Michaelis was unreachable. Though, that didn't stop Finian's feelings by any amount whatsoever.

Finian sighed as he leaned back against a big oak tree in front of the Phantomhive estate. He slowly closed his eyes and relaxed himself. Anyone that happened to be watching would've made the assumption that he was asleep. But, alas, Finny didn't have the luxury of slumber. He wasn't able to stop thinking about _him, _the man that saved him from his own hell a year or so ago. The man that freed him, and gave him the opportunity to experience _outside. _The man that he would always be grateful towards for the rest of his years.

Sebastian was incredible, the way he could fix any mistake him or the other servants caused with such grace. Finny blushed slightly when he thought of all the times Sebastian had rescued the garden after Finny had nearly destroyed it. He looked down sadly at his shoes, wishing there was some way he could repay Sebastian for all the mistakes he himself had made.

Finny sighed and closed his eyes once more, relishing in the shade the tree provided. Suddenly, from behind his eyelids, he noticed a shadow looming over him. Peeking out from one eye, he was startled to see Sebastian standing there. His face turned red and he quickly stood up, bowing to him.

"Ah, S-Sebastian! I was just...just about to start fertilizing the p-plants!" He stuttered nervously, the blush still remaining on his face. _'Damn it! I need to stop acting so nervous around him! I'll give myself away at this rate!' _

He felt a hand underneath his chin, which pushed his face up to meet Sebastian's eyes. Finny, if possible, felt his face heat up more as he stared into Sebastian's bright, dark red eyes. _'He's so close...this isn't good at all!' _Finny felt himself start panicking, thinking he might do something he'll regret if Sebastian didn't move away soon.

He chuckled, without any humor, and said, "See that it gets done." With a polite smile, he had left just as quickly as he had come. Finny let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and started walking back toward the mansion. He could still feel Sebastian's hand underneath his chin, and he softly bit his lip. _'I wish I could just...damn.' _

He growled in frustration, and looked up when he heard someone's footsteps coming towards him. He saw Mey-Rin running towards him, looking flustered.

"Finny! Finny, there you are! I asked Sebastian, and he said you were over here!" She said, panting. She ran up to him and almost fell in the process.

Finian ceased his earlier thoughts, and made himself brighten up more. He smiled and asked Mey-Rin why she was looking for him.

"Ah, I need you to help me lift something that's really heavy back in the Mansion!" She said, smiling.

"Sure, let's go!" He said, his happy, carefree mood instantly returning back to how it usually is around the other servants, his friends.

As the two ran back to the mansion, Finian thought back and came to a conclusion. He knew he couldn't have Sebastian, ever, because he belonged to the young lord, Ciel. But, he wasn't going to let it bother him. He would repay Sebastian's kindness with his upmost effort in keeping the young lord safe. And as long as he was doing something to help, he was just happy with the way things were.


End file.
